Whispers of the Night
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: Cops think that Homicide is the toughest department, that is until the supernatural get into the picture...
1. Chapter One

Title: Whispers of the Night   
Rating: R  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Sailor Moon (AU)  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: http://forbiddenhaven.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
Summery: Cops think that Homicide is the toughest department, that is until supernatural get into the picture...   
Authors Note: This is also a romance story, which means you may or may not see a couple we've all come to love, however  
I am a U/M shipper! I can't bear to pair them apart, but I never said anything about killing them! *evil grin* And more  
to come!  
  
  
"This isn't normally where I take my lady friends in the evening,"  
he said, moving alongside her, "but it does have its rewards."  
- Ravis from 'Barbed Coil' By: J.V. Jones   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she was running into the woods, she could hear their voices. They were trying to capture her; track her   
down like a dog. The mid December snow fell quietly amid the sounds of the chase. Mounds of white seemed to   
hide the earth, and she kept running as her feet burned in the frozen snow. That, however, did not even come close to   
stopping her from breaking free of their control on her. She had to get away from that hell that she was forced live in   
while they used her to their liking.  
  
She had been running for almost an hour and was not in the least tired. Then again, she never tired from   
anything she had ever done. Except for one thing: her life, and the way she was forced to live it.  
  
Her life was nothing little more than an act, one of which was for their eyes; the people who had made her.   
To be what they wanted her to be, and to do what they commanded her to do was all she had. She would have to fight   
to test her physical limitationsand be put through torture to measure her mental limit.  
  
Her legs were carrying her as fast as she could go without even turning back. In a time like this she was   
very glad she wasn't a normal human. Although her feet had numbed a while ago, she didn't care. She had to get away.  
  
While she ran, her long golden hair moved around her shoulders as if she were a goddess. The bitter cold   
had given her cheeks a cherry-rose color. She had on a white long-sleeved shirt along with white pants. On her small   
wrists were cuffs that had been secured right before she escaped.  
  
From her running the way she had been, and the harsh weather, she wasnt strong enough to break free of   
them. If she was a human, her skin would be as blue as her eyes, yet her lips showed no sign.  
  
The way she was made was to ensure under any condition that she was able to fight and be one of the   
perfect creatures of the night. She was the only one who had survived what those hell hounds had done to those with   
her, and for that they were going to pay.  
  
For 16 years she's lived like that. For 16 years she has been through hell and back. For 16 years of a life that   
now has ended. For today was the start of a new life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*8 Years Later*  
  
  
  
Papers, documents, folders, and pictures were strewn everywhere. It was a Saturday night, and she was the   
only one here working. At least in this department anyway; for some odd reason the Homicide section had two levels,   
one for the day workers and one for the night owls.  
  
A piece of raven black hair fell in front of her violet eyes. She brushed it behind her ear and then slumped down  
in her chair. She blew her bangs out of her eyes; no clue as how to solve this case.  
  
The sound of a door slamming caught her attention. Rei Hino got up from her chair and greeted her hyper partner,   
who was also carrying a small pizza.  
  
A smile went across the woman's face. "I got a delivery for a Miss. Pig Headed Bitch here." The woman set the   
pizza down and then sat herself down in her chair.  
  
Rei just grinned and shook her head, her long hair moving with it. She rubbed her eyes, went into the desk to   
receive a purple scrunchie and threw her hair in a ponytail. She looked at the woman who was sitting at her desk.  
  
"Bun, we gotta get a move on with this case," Rei said looking at the blonde who had just taken a bite of her   
pizza with just about everything on it. Usagi Serenity Ryan was Rei's partner and long time friend for six years. Her hair  
was up in a bun with pieces of hair falling out here and there. Her eyes were as tired as her own. She smiled at Bunny   
and remembered when her new partner had told her the nickname; that her real name meant bunny in japanese. Everyone a  
round here called her Bunny.  
  
"We have nowhere to go on this. No leads; no nothing. And we better find something before the captain blows a lid."   
The blonde then rubbed her own eyes and yawned. Rei raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Rei tugged her ponytail tighter as she saw Bunny narrow her eyes.  
  
"About three or four days, why?" She had finished her slice of pizza and had started on an other one.  
  
Rei sighed and shook her head. It figured that it was more then two days. Bunny was known for handling forty-eight   
hour shifts in the office. Rei usually forced her to go home and get some sleep. But right now, that would be a waste of time   
and she knew it. Everyone knew how thickheaded that blonde was.  
  
  
"Besides the case, what's up between you and Mr. The-Most-Perfect-Man Chad?" Bunny wiggled her eyebrows,   
causing Rei to laugh.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, blondie."  
  
"Now you know that isn't fair. I tell you everything about every detail of my love life."  
  
"You mean lack there of?" The raven haired female smirked and the blonde pouted. They both went for one of their   
little staring wars, acting as if they were in the fifth grade. Though in a matter of minutes from the weirdest looks they were   
giving one another they both broke down in a fit of childish giggles.  
  
Rei stood up and walked around to stretch her achy limbs and sore behind from sitting too long. She went to the   
window to admire the view that this office was able to provide. She was able to sense her partner walking towards her   
without even looking behind her. When she looked she saw her friend, Rei tried to give a smile, but her friend could tell   
it was a very sad one.  
  
Bunny had known that it was odd for Rei to go to the window considering what had happened. The thing was her mother  
loved the view from a birds POV. She would draw as if she was in a plane looking down on the earth below. She knew   
that Rei only went to look out a window like this when she needed her Mom. Mrs. Hino had passed away from an illness. One   
that no one could figure out how she contracted it. She and her daughter had been very close, and Bunny had also grown close to the   
old woman who always had stories about everything, and spoke her mind on how she felt, about anything.   
She didn't care who you were, also the very same way that Rei acted towards everyone.  
  
Rei was silent for a couple of minutes while looking to the night sky. She twirled a piece of her dark locks in her   
fingers. She looked over to her left and saw that her partner was right next to her, elbows propped up on the windowsill  
and her head resting on her hands. Her hair looked like it was gonna come loose at any moment, then she laughed. Both of  
them looked like hell.  
  
"I say we give this goddamn thing a break and go munch on that pizza you got us, though I'm pretty sure it's about   
halfway gone by now," she said while almost slipping a giggle at the last part.  
  
Bunny just shook her head, then gave Rei a playful smack on the arm. She started to walk back over and could hear her   
partner quietly laughing. She turned around and the raven one just gave a look of innocence. She let out an 'oh boy' before Rei ran   
past her to their desks and plopped down in her chair. Bunny then sat down in her chair. Once settled, she reached for a piece of   
pizza, and they ate peacefully while sitting with their desks face-to-face, and their smiles told all of the gossiping that would follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A lone man was sitting in his black leather chair while pulling out two pale yellow folders from a desk next to where   
he sat. Each of them had papers and photos. One had a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair and the other a female   
with pitch black hair, with blue highlights to them. He studied the woman very closely; his eyes with a look of wanting  
in them, almost like a look of being apart from the one you loved.  
  
A sound at the door knocked him out of his thoughts. He got up from his chair and went to see who was there at this   
ungodly hour. A look of slight shock registered on his face as he opened the door, but it only lasted for a split second. Before him   
stood a man with bright red hair and red eyes. Both of them stood there watching each other as if one would disappear if they were   
to blink their eyes.  
  
The one with the red raised an eye then finally spoke. "Are you just gonna make me stand here all night?" He gave in a   
mocking tone.  
  
"Maybe I should. And might I ask why the hell are you here?" He didn't look to happy about having a visitor in his   
humble abode.  
  
"A guy can't just visit his big brother whenever?" He said with a cheer in his own standards.  
  
"Robert, you're gonna have to answer better. Now why are you here?"  
  
"Can you at least let me in?"  
  
"Fine, come in," the elder said after he stepped aside for his younger brother to pass through.  
  
Robert then walked in and sat down in one of the many chairs in the room. He looked back to where his brother was   
standing, but saw him walking back to the spot he was always in. He looked at his brother and examined the disheveled   
look he had. His sandy blonde hair was messed up, and his blue eyes had bags under them.  
  
"Now that you're seated, tell me why you are here."  
  
"Jed, really, why are you in the anger mode?" He gave a dark smile. "Anyway, the reason that I am here is ... well, ya   
see, the thing is..." He stopped in mid-sentence to scratch the back of his neck.  
  
Jed sighed and shook his head. "You need money again." It was more a statement then a question.  
  
"No, I do not need money," he said, mocking his older brother's tone of voice.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Information on a certain Gloria Steel. I need some kind of background check on her."  
  
The blonde haired man started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It seems you're trying to get information on a ghost. You know as well as I that she is very clever when it comes to   
her game of many faces, many names. You also know that she is very good at it."  
  
"What do you think I should do? I can't have her ruin me."  
  
A sly smile came across Jed's face. "Are you in contact with her?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Well, then why do you need me? We are Toleys after all. Just do what we all do best."  
  
Robert leaned further back into the chair and sighed. "Which is 'deceive those who we want.' She seems to be tougher   
though. She knows mind games; hell, she's the master. I will get her though."  
  
"Remember not to get caught," he said in a tired voice.   
  
The redhead then stood up to leave. He looked over to his brother who had his head resting on his one hand, while the   
other was holding a black coffee mug. He thought about what his brother had said. He took another breath and turned   
the handle and left.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Well thats the end for that chapter, stay tuned!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Whispers of the Night - Chapter two  
Rating: R  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Sailor Moon (AU)  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: http://forbiddenhaven.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Jonathan: Carl!!! I'm speechless.   
Carl: Now I know I'm in trouble.   
-Special Unit: 2  
  
Nick: What would you do?   
Jonathan: Are you asking my opinion?   
Nick: I'm not thinking straight, the DJ just played Vanilla Ice.   
- Special Unit: 2  
  
  
  
An orange fell out of the bag the blonde held as she tried to open the door to her apartment.   
Sighing as she set the bags down, and then picking up the fallen fruit, placed it back in her bag. Never   
really having any time to do any shopping with her odd hours, she had gone shopping earlier that day,   
storing them in the Captains office.   
  
She was extremely tired, and her stubborn partner made her leave to get some sleep. Promising  
that she would only put the files she had back in the order they had been before she had made a mess out  
of everything, which usually ended up happening.   
  
A second frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she jiggled the door to her apartment. Lugging the  
bags in, she placed them on the table closest to the door and then shut the door with her foot. She   
stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She was usually able to stay up for more hours than   
normal people, a habit she had gotten when she was a little girl.   
  
She had never been able to sleep from the way her parents always fought. They had never   
really gotten along during the time they spent married. So a way to not be bothered by it would be to   
read, and try to ignore everything else around her. She would also go outside and just sit, so learning   
early in life about the horrors in everyday troubles.  
  
In high school and in college she never really dated. Sure a few guys here and there but she  
was usually scared to do anything else. For the fear of being hurt if she ever fell in love. She knew that   
people often fell out of love, she just didn't like the idea of her being one of those people that it   
happened too.  
  
After their split up, her father remarried an evil type of bitch. She only married him for his   
money, though by the time he died she was more then pissed when she found out that Bunny had gotten   
everything that was in will. Nothing went to anyone else, except for his ex-wife. A few personal items the  
two had both had at one time, but all bank accounts and everything of value went to his daughter.   
  
So of course the whore tried to pull Bunny into court, but in the end, she wound up paying   
thousands of dollars for the help of the lawyer, Bunny didn't have to pay a dime, she was able to defend   
herself. Having a law degree and being an ex-lawyer helped also. And this was only last year. Her step   
sisters didn't take the news very well either, and the mother just wound up killing herself. So now the  
two wack-jobs of stepsisters were now in special mental care.  
  
Far past any amount of time for anyone to be up, the ringing of a phone was heard and snapped the   
blonde out of her thoughts out of her past.  
  
"Someone better be dead." She mumbled into the receiver.  
  
"That's a fine way to say hello." She heard a light voice through the phone. Bunny slouched   
down into the lazy-boy chair and looked over to the window.  
  
"Why the hell are you up at this hour?"   
  
"Aww, ca'mon! 'Sides, have you forgot the fact that we're almost 12 hours away from each  
other! Opps, then again I think I forgot! Sumimasen Usagi." Her cousin muttered the last part in Japanese.  
  
"Kamaimasen." The blonde answered back. "I was up anyway."  
  
"Ok, so how is everything?"   
  
"It's ok, new case and all. How's the flower shop doing?"  
  
"Oh, it's perfect! I always thought I wanted to own my own cafe or something, but this is so   
relaxing!"  
  
"That's lovely to hear. I have to go before I drop from lack of energy. Oyasuminasai itoko."   
She whispered into the telephone before hanging up. She then went straight to bed. After she felt her white  
cat, Zoi, jump up and lay next to her she drifted into the land of sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei walked into the office with a few pale folders in her left hand, and a cup of hot tea in the  
other. Unlike Bunny she didn't like the strong taste of coffee. Earlier that morning they had found a   
witness to the case they had been working on and it was enough evidence to seal the damned thing.   
  
She found out that Bunny wasn't at her desk, and had called in telling them she'd be in a little  
late, the captain knowing how she was with the case hadn't cared. Most of the time their captain always   
seemed to have a really bad case of PMS. Rei really felt bad for her husband, also a Captain in another   
part of the building.  
  
She went over to her desk and started the paperwork that the DA's office would soon have to   
fill out. And then the ago-old sending half of it back for them to work over again. Sometimes she really hated this job,   
most of it was paperwork, it wasn't all bang-bang like in the movies.  
  
About an hour later she noticed a very ruffled looking blonde slide into her seat. She looked up  
to her partner and just shrugged. "I take it your body still hates you."  
  
Bunny glared at the raven haired detective. "It'll get over it." She then took out a brush and   
smoothed out her silvery-blonde hair.  
  
"Ryan! Hino! I want both of you in my office now!" They both looked at each other then stood   
up to face their own version of the wicked witch of the West.  
  
Rei walked in first, then Bunny shut the door behind them. They each took a seat in the small   
sized office then waited for their captain to tell them what they did this time.  
  
"Yea Capt.?"   
  
"I have a new case for both of you." She calmly stated as she looked at the horror stricken   
detectives  
  
"Already? Don't we usually have a two day wait around here?"   
  
"Well, if you wouldn't interrupt me, you would know why Hino." Rei just glared at her. She   
wasn't known for her good manners.  
  
"Then why." She spoke with more venom she intended. She didn't like the idea of having to go   
through another case, when they just sealed one hours before.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this, you two are my best." She said as she tucked away a stray  
piece of poorly dyed red hair behind her ear. (AN- I don't hate redheads! I swear, I was one!)  
  
"Aww, thanks for the endearing compliment." Speaking for the first time being in the room,   
Bunny said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
Captain Stevens just glared at her detective. "A Dr. Mamoru Chiba called and requested that I  
send my two best."  
  
For a moment the captain didn't speak. Both Rei and Bunny looked at each other. "For what   
reason?"  
  
"There was a murder, and since it's in our jurisdiction, he called ahead of time."  
  
Bunny rolled her eyes. "How convenient."  
  
"Quiet Ryan. So I'm sending both of you. And if either of you don't like it, turn in your badge and   
gun." She received glares from both of them. She took a pen from her desk and wrote down the address.   
"Take it and go."  
  
And in which they did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiba Mamoru stood in his friend's kitchen while the police isolated the master bedroom.   
Where his friend's now dead wife was. They had both been at work that night, and Mamoru was just   
going to spend the night in their guest room. When they had gotten there, Thomas screamed and Mamoru   
ran up to see what the problem was.  
  
When he had reached the room, he saw what had upset Tom. In their sheets laid Tabbie with   
her stomach sliced open from her navel to her throat. Also the skin had been pulled back to reveal the   
heart. It was a sign that their worst nightmare had happened.  
  
"Is there a Dr. Chiba here?" He was jarred out of his thoughts by having his name being called.  
He looked up to see two women standing in front of him.   
  
"I am. Who's asking?" He said with a slight Japanese accent.   
  
"We are, I'm Detective Usagi Ryan, and this is my partner Detective Rei Hino."   
  
Mamoru looked over the blonde and smiled. "Your captain didn't tell me she was sending one of  
her most lovely officers."  
  
Bunny just glared at him. "Just show us to the scene, and we'll be out of here." She looked over  
to the other man standing next to him. She recognized him from the file she went over before Rei and  
herself came over.  
  
"Mr. Sanders, can you tell me what happened?" Rei spoke up for the first time being there. She  
glanced over to her partner. "Bunny, I got it. Just go and check it out."   
  
The blonde just nodded and followed Mamoru.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you request us?" She asked the man called Chiba Mamoru. She looked him over, he   
had dark hair, the same color as Rei. His eyes were blue, but it looked as if it had gold specks in them. He  
looked to be about 6'4. and had tan colored skin.  
  
"This is a . . . unique situation. I needed two people who could do this without asking questions."   
He looked down at her.  
  
"Then I guess you got the wrong people. When I want to know some, I get it. One way or   
another." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does that include sleeping with suspects, cause I'll be more then happy to oblige." She looked  
at him with furry in her eyes. How dare he! His friend's wife is dead somewhere in this house, and he's   
flirting?!?  
  
"Just show me where the body is."  
  
He was about to say something smart, but she saw a piece of yellow tape upstairs, and left him   
behind.  
  
When she went in she saw the familiar team of their guys at forensics, well mostly guys. "Rita.   
What you got here?" Bunny exclaimed while walking over to the covered body, she was about to lift the   
cover, but Rita grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. I'd just read the file report, I was gagging, and you know my tolerance."  
  
Rita was right, she had a very good stomach out on the field. And if she couldn't handle it, then  
Bunny sure as hell couldn't. "Yea, that's a good idea."  
  
"Where's fireball at?" The tall brunette asked.  
  
"Downstairs with the husband."  
  
"Black or blonde?"  
  
"The blonde. Though his friend needs to learn how to treat a lady." She said as she went over   
to where Rita had some evidence. "Well, down to business."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru went back downstairs after leading the cop up to the room. He just wished they didn't  
meet here of all places. He had to admit he was very happy he had called the police station ahead of time   
asking for two good cops. If not he would probably have been with two lazy men, who couldn't care less   
just finding anyway out of the case.  
  
These girls seemed different however, and from their record, they went all out for their job.   
The blonde one seemed to memorize him, Usagi . . . sounds Japanese, but her last name isn't. He already   
knew of Ms. Hino. Her family is quite known in Tokyo for their shrine. He met the family, a they said that  
their other members lived in Philadelphia. (AN- Hey, thats the only city I know how to describe, last time   
I made up stuff, I got flamed!)  
  
". . . and that's what happened." He heard Tom tell to the detective.  
  
"And where do you work at?" She asked him.  
  
"New Jersey. S&C INC. It's by Cherry Hill, when you get off the Betsey Ross Bridge."  
  
She nodded, and wrote it down on her memo pad. She then noticed that he was there and was   
about to ask him a question. "Everything you need to know, you already do, I was with him. If you were   
asking where your gorgeous partner was, she's upstairs." Rei raised an eyebrow and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buns!" Rei exclaimed and saw the glow of blonde and silver in the corner of the room.  
  
"Over here." She answered back.  
  
"Oh, hey. Well, as I was saying this was strange that they would leave a calling card at the   
scene of a murder." She heard Rita say as she lifted up a plastic bag with a white piece of paper with  
red and silver writing engraved on it.  
  
"So they wanted to be known." Rei sighed.  
  
They heard a guy calling over Rita and she told them she'd be right back to explain the other   
things they had found. "So I see you have a new catch."  
  
Bunny looked up from the card to her friend. "Who? The corpse over there? Sorry, I don't go   
for redheads."  
  
Rei laughed. "I mean that nice doctor downstairs. He seems to be smitten with you."  
  
Bunny's eyes bulged out. "How can you people think of that at a time like this?"  
  
"Time like what? This is what we do, stand over dead bodies and find the person who made   
them that way."  
  
"No way, even if I didn't meet him here he lacks everything I would need. Name one thing I   
want from him"  
  
"Umm how about a. . . " Rei saw Rita and answered the rest in Japanese, " . . . seiseikatsu?  
  
Bunny's eyes narrowed. "Tondemonai!" She hit her. "Shame on you."  
  
Rita was confused. She needed to learn how to speak that, so they didn't have a high step on   
her.  
  
"Ca'mon, you two need to get going. Other people to see, to threaten. Ya know, go get going."   
The brunette said to the two.   
  
"Yes, mother." Bunny said, while receiving a gasp from her friend. "We'll see you later."  
  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Volcab:  
Sumimasen - Sorry  
Kamaimasen - it doesn't matter  
Oyasuminasai - Good Night  
Itoko - cousin  
Seiseikatsu - sex life  
Tondemonai - What a thing to say! (or) No Way!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Whispers of the Night - Chapter three - a   
Rating: R  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Sailor Moon (AU)  
Email: Sorceress_Wing_Zero@hotmail.com  
Website: http://forbiddenhaven.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"All I'm saying is marriage is a big step in your life. You might not know it when its right, but youre probably going to   
know when its wrong. (pause) Someone should write that down." -Nick O'Malley   
-Special Unit: 2  
  
"I laugh in the face of danger, and then I hide until it goes away" - Xander  
-BtVS  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
The two detectives sat down at their desks and reviewed on what they had so far. So, not a lot of paperwork  
was present in their view. A few photo's, profiles of the people involed, and some iterviews from the people that knew  
Mrs. Sanders.  
  
Detective Usagi Ryan watched a newbie to their force walk to the coffee machine. The girl tried to pick up a cup  
but her hands were too shaky to complete the job. She shook her head and walked over to the blue haired cop.  
  
Rei looked up and saw that Bunny had gotten up. Confused for a second she saw that she was heading towards  
the rest station. Her eyes also picked up a blue haired female. Knowing now why her friend went over. She always had  
to help the new ones.   
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
"Ryan! You will take on a new partner!" That was the first thing that the raven haired heard as she entered  
the doors to her new Captains office. As soon as she heard this she felt 10 times more nervous then she had been.   
  
"Like bloody hell I will! I work with only those I want to." She yelled, her time spent in Great Brittin kicking  
in.  
  
She went to the doors to see a red head, and a blonde with silver highlights in her hair. "Exuse me? I'm   
looking for Captain Stevens?" The two women stopped and looked at the door.  
  
The taller of the two woman stepped forward. "I'm her, who wants to know." Her face seemed to glow  
with a certin fearless expression, also with one that could kill.  
  
"I'm the new Detective. Rei Hino, ma'am." The blonde woman, who Rei guessed to be 'Ryan' walked over to  
her.  
  
"Well, this one looks OK. And last time I checked they don't send the new ones with a partner included." Rei  
was in awe at this woman. After hearing her and her captain fight over her on taking a partner, she was telling her that   
she wanted her as new partner.  
  
"Ah . . ." Rei tried to form words, but to nervous in this new place.  
  
"Ok, Hino . . . take Talso's old desk, and put it with Ryan's. Now go, Ryan you still have a case to close."  
  
They gave each other the evil eye and Rei watched as the two glared at each other. 'Ryan' moved to walk out  
of the room, and gestered for the raven haired to follow her.  
  
As soon as they were out of the office, the blonde stopped her. "My nickname is Bunny. And to let ya know, I   
always help the newbies." Rei smiled. She knew she was going to like being her partner.  
  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Rei smiled as she thought back on her first day. After Buns had taken her in, that's when the bond formed.   
That case she had to close was one that drew them together as friends. Even as close as sisters would. She glanced to  
where that hyper blonde was now, and knew that this was the same routine. For the past six years she helped those  
she called 'were trapped with the tHiNg' and always told them the tricks to staying outta their captains way.   
  
Bunny felt eyes on her and turned to see Rei looking at with a amused look on her face. She stuck out her  
tongue and walked back over to the trainee of the precient.  
  
"Hello." She greeted. The cop looked up in suprise, she then almost spilled her coffee. Bunny smiled at her, then   
took the cup from her hands.  
  
"I . . I'm sorry." She said. By the accent she sounded to be from a city in the south. "I just started here."   
  
"I'm Bunny, you are?" Bunny took the girl by her arm and dragged her over to a pair of chairs. The bewildered  
female just stood there shocked. "Well, I did come over here to sit, how about u?"  
  
The blue haired cop nodded her head and sat down. "My name is Danielle Shields." She looked back down as the   
other woman continued to look at her. "I just got transferred here."  
  
Bunny's hair swayed as she moved in her seat, and her silver strands stood out in the office lighting. "So where   
did you transfer from?"  
  
Dani looked up. "Oh, Tampa. I needed a change." She gave a small giggle. "This is just a 'today thing'." She said  
pointing to her hair. At Bunny's confused expression, she giggled again.  
  
"A 'today' thing?" She asked as the other woman nodded.  
  
"Yep. The dye comes out, my hair is really brown."  
  
"Ahh, gotcha." Bunny was about to say something else, but she felt something hit the back of her head. She looked  
on the ground to see a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. She glanced behind her and saw Rei with a big smile on her  
face. "Well, I'll see you around. I think she gets jealous if I talk to anyone else but her."   
  
Knowing Rei had heard her, she turned in her direction. When she was facing her, the raven haired cop promply  
stuck out her tongue at the younger blonde.  
  
"What do you want? Getting jealous are we?" The blonde sat down in her chair then glanced back over to her new   
friend. "I hope she doesn't get paired with Johnson."  
  
"Why would she?"  
  
"Well, Tabie got transfered back over to LA."  
  
Rei glanced up from her papers. "When did that happen?"  
  
"Tuesday, she emailed me." Bunny looked at the messed up files on both of their desks. "What are we gonna do   
about all of this?"  
  
"Put it all back together like we always do."  
  
"I meant for the case. There's no leads anywhere, and I know that doctor is hiding something."  
  
"Like a raging hardon?"  
  
Bunny looked at her friend as if she grew a third eye. "Exuse me? Would you please get your mind out of the gutter for more   
then three seconds?"  
  
"Umm . . . No? " Her blonde haired partner gave her the evil eye. She just shruged. "Look, you're to tense about his role   
in all of this. So what if he's hiding something? We can't do anything about it right now."  
  
"I . . . I guess your right. This just keeps rubbin off on me the wrong way."  
  
"You want him to correct that?" The raven haired female replied. Bunny just threw a pen at her.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^^ And this is chapter 3! I had Elise help me beta it!  
  
{Brandy} Yea! She kept ignoring me! *I* am the first muse!   
  
{Alec} But I'm the best looking!  
  
{Me} *sighs* Good grief! Ignor them! Ok, this is all I have for now, and Bunny was getting annoying *winks* j/k! Hehe, cya! 


End file.
